


Tangible Reminder

by Its_Uncontrollable



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "Making Tea", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking in a new bed, Breathplay??? Kinda???, Cor is a cockblocker, Gladnis Week, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oh boy I did a smut, These two just can't get enough of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Uncontrollable/pseuds/Its_Uncontrollable
Summary: “Umm, Gladio... when I suggested we ‘break in’ the new bed, I did not mean to actually ‘break’ the bed.”Ignis and Gladio deal with the fallout of their marathon sex session the only way they know how.





	Tangible Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Prompt 1: Breaking in a New Bed/Couch, here is my first humble offering of smut for this fandom! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all have a lot of fun reading it! Happy Gladnis Week 2017!

“Umm, Gladio... when I suggested we ‘break in’ the new bed, I did _not_ mean to actually ‘break’ the bed.”

“Hah! That’s what you get for going cheap on a bed frame. Besides, this is a tangible reminder of the wild time we had tonight!” Gladiolus chuckled as he leered at his lover.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose as a blush crept up his face. “I would have accepted the fact that we will both be limping tomorrow as enough of a ‘tangible reminder.’”

_But what a shame,_ thought Ignis. Despite being a more frugal choice, their new bed was a truly a majestic sight to behold before it broke. The frame was a lovely four-post, made out of the deepest cherry wood, with intricate patterns etched into the headboard. It held their (far more expensive) king sized pillow-top mattress which was adorned with a multitude of crimson pillows with matching satin sheets. Ignis shivered as he recalled how tantalizingly soft those sheets felt against his bare skin, how they made the outline of Gladio’s muscles even more distinct even when draped overtop of him, how smoothly his body slid over them while Gladio’s cock slid in and out of him…

Truthfully, Ignis wondered if the bed frame breaking was a sign from the Astrals that he and Gladio should have ended their marathon sex session and gone to bed at least two or three hours ago. But since the sex had been that phenomenal, and neither man had to work the next day, it only made sense to keep going. They would clean up, catch their breath, switch positions and go at it again. And again. And again. By the time the poor bed frame had finally had enough, he and Gladio had both come at least five separate times.

They were in the midst of round six, with Ignis riding Gladio like his life depended on it when they heard the loud _crack!_ just before Ignis fell over to his left side where the bed had collapsed into the —by the Six, _shattered_ —plank of the hardwood floor. Gladio, fortunately, grabbed hold of Ignis and rolled with him, thus avoiding any injury to his own member. They both held each other as their breathing evened and slowly rolled off the bed to inspect the damage.

That was close to half an hour ago. Now he stood in the kitchen, dressed in a loose t-shirt and cotton pants, preparing cups of tea while Gladio, clad in nothing more than a thin pair of lounge pants, collected a fresh set of sheets to lay on the floor of the living room for the remainder of the night, seeing as they could not agree on who would sleep on the couch.

“You know what, Iggy? I don’t believe we ever broke in the floor of the living room yet, either…” Gladio purred in Ignis’ ear as he crept up behind him, sliding his arms around Ignis’ waist.

Ignis snorted. “You have _got_ to be kidding me, Gladio. First off, I don’t believe it’s possible to break in a floor. Secondly, it’s 3 in the morning and we’ve already had one casualty, and yet you want to go at it…” his breath hitched in his throat as Gladio’s hands wandered, his right exploring the planes of Ignis’ abdominals and chest, ghosting over a nipple and making him shudder. “Again…” Gladio’s left hand dragged down in the opposite direction, the touch of his fingers maddeningly gentle first on Ignis’ waist, then lowering down under the waistband of his pants, pressing into his hip joint before resting in the patch of soft hairs above his (once again) hardening cock. Gladio took his breathy sighs and moans as permission for his hand to continue its journey south, grasping his length and giving a firm twist with his wrist, bringing Ignis back to full hardness.

Ignis craned his neck as he locked half-hooded eyes with his lover. “Truly Gladio, you are—ahh—insufferable…” He flung his head back against Gladio’s shoulder as the Shield brought his right hand up to wrap around his lover’s neck, pressing down on his jugular veins with his fingers while his palm gingerly pressed into Ignis’ windpipe. He timed each squeeze on Ignis’ throat to match with each pump of his hand, making the advisor’s vision blur as he became dizzy with pleasure. Ignis knew he wasn’t going to last much longer if Gladio continued to stimulate his every sense in such a way. He could feel his release rapidly approaching when…

_Knock Knock Knock!_

The two men separated and leapt in opposite directions, causing Gladio to swear as his lower spine to connect with the counter of the kitchen island. Ignis fell forward towards the trough-sized sink, gripping the edge as his vision cut in and out and his head throbbed from the sudden rush of blood back to his brain.

“Hey, is everything all right? I received word of a loud crashing noise coming from your apartment.” Gladio and Ignis both turned to each other, frozen in wide-eyed terror as they recognized the voice calling from outside their—well, technically _Ignis’—_ apartment door.

“Gladio, it’s… it’s the _Marshall_!” Ignis gasped in a panicked whisper. He peered downwards as he pulled his shirt back down over his torso, unable to will away the persistent tent in his cotton pants while he desperately tried to smooth down his hair. “I can’t face him looking like this!”

“Shh! Maybe if we are quiet enough he’ll leave us alone!” Gladio felt his ire towards Cor “Cockblocker” Leonis growing with each passing second that they waited for the Marshall to finally lose interest in their late-night activities.

“Scientia, if you don’t answer me, I will come in. I have a master key, after all. I have a duty to make sure all in the Guard, namely those in the Prince’s retinue, are safe in the Crown City… even at this much-too-late hour of the night, when I’ve barely gotten an hour of sleep and I need to be leading drills at 7,” Cor’s monotonous speech was dripping with venom, exhaustion, and annoyance.

Gladio wasted no more time. “Fuck it. Let me get it,” he said with a dismissive wave towards his lover, who could only stare wide-eyed as he went. He twisted the door’s deadbolt open as he turned the knob to face the Marshall. “Yes Cor?” Gladio stated flatly, his hand resting on his hip as he leaned to one side, a clear stance of irritation.

Cor blinked a couple of times at the Shield, his crystal blue eyes filling with confusion at the unexpected guest in Ignis’ apartment. He remained silent as he scowled at the larger man.

Gladio waved his left hand towards the Marshall dismissively. “Can… I help you, Cor?” His question dragged out as he made his frustration at their late-night guest very clear.

“Amicitia, where is Scientia? And just what are you doing here, anyway?” Cor’s nose scrunched up as his nostrils flared, as if he was inhaling some sort of unpleasant odor. His glare focused downwards towards the floor as his eyes widened and his face flushed, a sudden realization of what had been transpiring over the course of the last few hours settling into his mind.

“Ahh, good evening—or should I say, morning—to you, Marshall! Apologies, I was making Gladio and myself some tea and I dropped a couple of cups, you see,” Ignis called from the kitchen, waving cordially towards the Marshall while tactfully keeping the lower half of his body hidden behind the kitchen counter.

“You see? We’re fine. No need to worry about us, right?” Gladio flashed Cor his cheesiest grin in his desperation to return to their private time. Instead, he could feel his veins fill with ice, awkwardly freezing him on the spot as he faced the Marshall’s wrath.

Cor’s scowl only grew as his glare bored through Gladio. “Fine, Amicitia,” he began, “but the next time you two decide to have a ‘tea party’ you better make less noise. Your neighbors were convinced Scientia had been murdered tonight. Additionally,” Cor’s voice raised even higher to capture both men’s attention. “Light some candles, open a window, or for Six’s sake, at least wash your damn hands. I can smell fresh ‘tea’ from out here in the hallway!” And just like that, Cor “Cockblocker” Leonis turned down the hallway and was long gone.

Gladio stood in the doorway for a few moments, attempting to ponder what had just transpired. _Was the tea really that strong? I don’t smell it at all_ … He thought to himself as he lifted his left hand to rest against his chin in a show of pensive concentration. The combined stench of sweat, saliva, and musky cum filled his nostrils as he suddenly realized what Cor had meant. He was not talking about “tea” at all; the whole place reeked of fresh sex! He turned to face Ignis, who now had buried his head in his hands, his face flushed cherry red with humiliation.

“Gladio, how am I _ever_ going to face the Marshall again?!” Ignis whined, too over-tired and mortified to consider formal speech right now. And to make it even worse, he was still painfully hard. _Oh, Gladio, you’re so going to get it now_ …

“I’m sorry, Iggy. We really should have taken your advice and just got ready for…” Gladio’s apology was abruptly cut off as his lover claimed his lips with his own. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist and dipped his fingers underneath Gladio’s pants to roughly grip his ass. Gladio groaned happily into Ignis’ mouth as the advisor continued to knead the soft flesh of his backside. The smaller man pulled away shortly after, his eyes wild with both lust and resolution. _Shit, my ass is toast,_ Gladio thought to himself with a chuckle.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis sighed as he stared his partner down. “I’m going to fuck the ever-loving daylights out of you… Quietly, of course.” Ignis reached behind him and grabbed an unused dish towel, then twisted and placed it into Gladio’s mouth, tying it behind his head like a makeshift gag. “I will meet you in the living room. You will be naked, face down in the carpet, ass up in the air by the time I return. Understood?”

Gladio could only nod as the gag was far too tight for his tongue to help him form proper words. He hastily undressed and got into position on the living room floor. _Nope, toast is too gentle of a term_ , he thought, _my ass is getting nuked._

Gladio turned his head from its position on the rug as Ignis returned from their bedroom. He dropped a condom, lubricant, and a variety of insertion toys in front of Gladio’s face before walking past his lover. When did Ignis buy that vibrating plug? He breathed out heavily through his nose as a surge of arousal lanced straight through him, making his dick twitch against the rug. A brisk wind blew through their—now open—living room window, landing on his exposed entrance and making him violently shiver. _Damn you, Iggy, for taking Cor’s advice!_

Ignis had returned to his lover, also devoid of the remainder of his clothing. He reached forward for Gladio’s wrists and tied them tightly behind his back. He then trailed his fingers oh-so-lightly over Gladio’s thighs as he drew closer to the other man’s opening. Slicking his fingers with lubricant, he leaned overtop of his lover and purred like a happy coeurl into his ear as he slid his first finger inside.

“Since the night is apparently still young, let us commence round… eight, shall we?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully my smut wasn't too poorly written. I'm so glad to be part of this fandom during Gladnis Week ^_^


End file.
